The Lips of an Angel
by Tanaqui
Summary: LilyJames oneshot...based on Hinder's Lips of an Angel song. Epilogue: Life Will Go On by Chris Isaak
1. The Lips of an Angel

A/N: Saddest One Shot I've ever written…(Ok so I've only written one so far…this is my second one…and it's my saddest)…Read and Review!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own the song, nor do I own Harry Potter…

* * *

The Lips of an Angel

* * *

"Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud

Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue

Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

Honey why you calling me so late?"

-Hinder

* * *

James Potter rolled over, responding to the phone ringing persistently. 

"Turn it off…" Joanne Wrinke groaned, thinking it was the alarm clock.

James took the phone off the hook and left the room.

"Hello?" he said groggily.

"…James…?" a meek voice responded from the other side of the phone.

"Yeah?" he rubbed his eyes, and looked at the clock, trying to figure out who would be calling so insanely late.

"It's me…" the voice said with a sniffle.

"Lily? Why are you calling so late? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked, his voice dropping to a whisper.

"Is she there?" Lily asked, dropping her voice to match James's volume.

"Yes."

"Oh…"

"She's sleeping in the bedroom…I'm out in the den, we're ok if we don't talk too loud…"

"…James…?"

"What's wrong Lils?"

"You…do you ever dream about me? About how we were…?" she asked quietly.

"All the time….I was just dreaming about you actually…when you woke me up…where's Tom?"

"…Gone…I…I was dreaming, and I guess I was talking in my sleep…about you…and he woke me up, and started screaming at me…He wouldn't stop yelling James…and then…then I told him that…" she stopped suddenly.

"Told him what…? … Lily?"

She sniffled, and began again, haltingly, trying to control her voice through the tears, "I told him that Harry wasn't his…and he started to hit me James…I kept telling him to stop. That he'd wake up Harry…but he wouldn't stop…he just kept hitting me…and I…I just let him…all I could think of was that I would call you after he left…and everything would be ok again…"

"Oh Lils…I'll be right there." And he hung up. Quietly he went back into the bedroom and slid open the closet.

"What time is it? Where are you going?" Joanne asked sleepily from the bed.

"Sirius called, I guess Remus is having an emergency." He lied expertly. He felt a guilty pang inside his chest. He couldn't believe he'd been lying to her all these years. He loved her, and every time he tried to forget about Lily, she'd call, and he'd feel all the love he felt for her at Hogwarts come rushing back to him. He'd drop anything that was happening with Joanne to be with Lily…and vice versa. He didn't know which one he loved more, or if he even loved either of them.

"Is he alright?" she asked, suddenly worried. After all, Remus was her friend too.

"Yeah…something about a potion…It'll be alright hon, go back to sleep."

"Don't be too long…" she said, rolling over and pulling the covers over her face.

"I won't."

"Promise?" she asked, pulling the covers from her face and making a pouty face at him.

James laughed, "I promise." And with that, he left the apartment.

Three blocks, five subway stops, a bus ride, and two more blocks later, he arrived in front of Lily's small house. He noticed skid marks on the driveway.

He tentatively knocked on the door. For some reason he was nervous now. He'd never been nervous before, but tonight he was. What would Lily look like all beaten up? He knocked again.

Lily opened up the door slowly. "JAMES!!" she cried, throwing the door open and flinging her arms around him.

He responded by holding her tightly and closing his eyes, imagining that they would never part again.

She pulled away, and turned her head, throwing her face into shadow.

"Lily. Let me see you." James demanded softly.

Lily shook her head no.

"Lils…please." He placed his hand on her cheek, and slowly turned her face back to him, "Oh God."

Lily, cast her eyes downward, "But you're here now, so it's all better…"

James tilted her head up so her eyes met his. He gave her a soft kiss, "Where's my son?" he asked with a small smile.

Lily weakly smiled back, and led him in the house. Harry was sitting in his playpen, playing with foam blocks.

"Who's my perfect son…?" he said, smiling warmly down at the toddler.

Harry looked up at James with wide eyes, recognizing him as the man who was nice to him. And, although he had no concept of it, the man who loved him.

Lily picked him up, and passed him to James. He didn't cry. After all. This man never took away his toys, or made him talk to get his food. This man was kind.

"Dadda…" Harry said.

"Oh my god, his first word!" Lily squealed.

"Yes, I'm you're Dadda! I'm you're Dadda!" James said excitedly, holding Harry's little hand in his.

They spent the next ten minutes cooing over him, and marveling that his first word, was directed at James.

"It's like he knows…" Lily said with a small smile.

James nodded. He looked away from the baby up at Lily, who was beaming. 'This is what a family is like…Should be like…' he thought to himself happily. He heard the clock strike four. 'Joanne…' he thought to himself. "I should go…" he said to Lily, picking up Harry and putting him back in his playpen, "Goodbye Kid…I love you."

"Dadda!" Harry said, holding his arms up towards James.

"Dadda has to go now." James said sadly. He went to the door.

"James," Lily said, following behind him.

He stopped and turned to look at her.

"I – I love you." She said, searching his eyes for the feelings she felt.

James searched himself. He couldn't come up with one reason why he shouldn't love her back. But he couldn't bring himself to say it, "I love your voice. I love your laugh. I love how you wake me up at nights. I love your smile. I love…" he trailed off, "I love Joanne, Lily. That's all there is to it. We have to stop seeing each other. I can't keep living this double life."

Tears began to flow down Lily's face, "What?"

"I'm sorry Lily. I love you as a friend…I wish there was more. Honestly, I do." He turned once more to Harry, who was fast asleep, "Goodbye Harry…"

"Potter. His name is Harry Potter." Lily said, quietly.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Voldemort stood in the doorway.

"…You!" James said, and he stepped in front of Lily and the baby.

"Yes. Me. Lord Voldemort. Or, should I say, Tom Marvolo Riddle. Lily never figured it out. Never realized it was me who was killing half the country. Well now she knows. She betrayed me."

"Tom…?" Lily said, her voice catching in her throat.

"I won't let you hurt her."

"Oh I'm not going to hurt her. I'm going to kill her. Out of my way boy." He swept him aside angrily.

"James!" Lily cried out, realizing what she had said too late.

"James? James Potter? The man she had an affair with? The person who she loves enough to have a baby with? James Potter?"

"Yes." James said, standing and facing him.

"Oh, this is perfect. I come here to kill Lily and the child, and I'm going to get to kill all three of you!" he said, with a laugh.

"I wont let you." James said, taking out his wand and pointing it at Voldemort's forehead.

"Too late." Was the reply, "Avada Kedavra"

Lily screamed as James crumpled to the floor. Dead.

"No!" she cried, and sobbing, she rushed to the playpen, standing between Voldemort and Harry, "I can't believe I loved you." She spat at him.

"I can't believe I loved you. Out of my way. I want to kill him first so you can watch your precious 'Harry Potter' die." He responded.

"Make me." Lily said, tears of anger streaming from her eyes.

"Don't worry." He responded, "Avada Kedavra!"

Lily fell to the floor. Tom took his hood off, and leaned down to kiss Lily, "I love you Lily Evans…"

Harry sat watching the man before him come closer and closer. This was the man he didn't like. This was the man that would never change his diapers. That would let him get hurt, and not care. This was a bad man.

"Little Harry. How I wish you would have been Harry Riddle. Perhaps I would have changed my ways…Then again, I wouldn't want you looking up to me as your father…" his voice softened, "I wouldn't be a very good father. I guess you were lucky that James was your father. But he'll never know that I love you more…He'll never know the joy I felt when she told me you were my son…He'll never know how much I wanted to love you. How much I wanted to be your dad…I wanted to be your father so badly, I ignored the signs that showed that you weren't mine…You'll always be my son…" he closed his eyes, and a tear fell, "Avada Kedavra!"

Harry stared wide eyed at the tip of the wand. The man who was standing on the other end of the wand, suddenly crumpled to the ground, and started to crawl towards the door. There was a tingly feeling in his forehead. He reached up a hand, and it came down covered in blood. He began to cry.

So began the life of Harry Potter, the boy who Lived…


	2. Life Will Go On

A/N: This is just an epilogue…I had someone ask what happened to Joanne, which is funny, because my intent was to write a short epilogue about her life afterwards…so here goes…

Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter…nor do I own this song…sad day

* * *

Life Will Go On

* * *

"Broken skies, heartaches that flowers won't mend  
Say goodbye knowing that this is the end  
Tender dreams, shadows fall  
Love too sweet, to recall  
Dry your eyes, Face the dawn  
Life will go on 

All day long thought that we still had a chance  
Letting go, this is the end of romance  
Broken hearts find your way  
Make it through just this day  
Face the world on your own  
Life will go on, life will go on

There'll be blue skies, every true love  
Someday I'll hold you again  
They'll be blue skies in a better world, darlin'

Tender dreams, shadows fall  
Love too sweet, to recall  
Dry your eyes, Face the dawn  
Life will go on, life will go on  
Broken heart find your way  
Make it through just this day  
Face the world on your own  
Life will go on

Life will go on"

-Chris Isaak

* * *

Joanne Wrinke was sitting on the couch staring into the slowly dying embers of the fire, a green tea in her hands. She couldn't stop thinking about him. James Potter. 

She could remember that day exactly, down to the last second.

She had gotten a call at 6:21 in the morning. Could she please come down and identify a couple of bodies. It was probably a high alert criminal she had thought to herself, and as an auror, it was no big deal. She tossed on sweats and Jame's Quidditch jersey, and left the apartment. She apparated to Headquarters, and made her way down to the basement, where the bodies where kept to be identified and given an autopsy. They led her to the first viewing room. When they lifted the blanket, she gasped. Lily Evans was lying there, dead. Obviously killed by "Avada Kedavra". A tear fell down her face. Even though they weren't extremely close, they were close enough to be classified as friends. They would meet every so often for coffee, or tea, and catch up with each other's lives. She nodded, and they covered her up again. She moved on to the next table. When they pulled the blanket away, she turned away. James Potter was lying on the table, staring blankly up at the ceiling. Joanne turned to look at him again, and began to cry. She collapsed on the floor, sobbing. They called medics to take her up to the hospital wing until she calmed down. She didn't want to go with them. She had to stay with James, to be with him, when he needed her there the most. She fought, kicking and screaming James's name as loud as she could, her cries echoing down the hallways.

A week later, the funeral was arranged. Joanne walked slowly up to the coffin, and placed a bouquet of flowers on it. Lilies. She knew. As soon as she saw James and Lily together, she knew. That night James had left to see Lily. It made her wonder how many times he had lied to her. She forgave him. He would be buried with the flower he loved the most, lilies. And she, the other flower, would always love him. Silent tears fell from her face as she slowly turned away from the coffin, and walked away.

She returned to his grave every month. She would always bring a lily. A symbol. She would take away the ones that were slowly beginning to die, and replace them with a new one. Occasionally she would talk to his tombstone, or hum a bit of his favorite song. She would tell him what was going on with her life. She would also visit Lily. She never stayed very long, sitting quietly staring at her grave, silent tears of jealousy and love streaming down her face. One day, she stopped visiting, and the lilies on James's grave wilted away to nothing.

"You okay baby?" a voice asked from the doorway of the bedroom, "You've been sitting there since 6. It's 10 o'clock now. Come to bed."

"In a moment." She said, sipping her tea.

Michael Chang walked out of the bedroom, sat on the couch next to her, and wrapped his arms around her, "You know what you haven't done in a while?"

"Hmm…?"

"Gone to visit James and Lily…"

She nodded sadly.

"You were thinking about him huh?"

She nodded again, beginning to tear up. He gave her a gentle squeeze. This was the girl he chose to love. He knew she loved him, he also knew that sometimes, it was hard for her to let go. But he would be there to help her through it, for the rest of her life, "We'll go tomorrow ok? I'll go with you." She nodded once more, and gave him a shaky smile.

"I love you Joanne."

"I love you too Michael."

"Now let's go to sleep." He said, pulling her up off the couch and leading her to the room.

The next day they went to visit James and Lily.

"James? There is someone I want you to meet. This is Michael. He's my fiancé. I know I haven't told you before. But I'm telling you now. I need to tell you…to get over you…to move on. If you're up there with Lily, show her as much love as you showed me. Show her more love than you showed me. Be faithful to her James. Love her as much as I loved you…as much as I _love_ you…Goodbye James."

"Lily? I'm sorry I never really got to know you…maybe you did what you did because I didn't feel like I knew you well enough to tell you about how much I loved him. I should have. Maybe then you would have known how much he meant-means to me. I have someone else now. You can have James. Make him happy. I'm trusting you to give him all the love that I will never be able to show him. Love him Lily…Please."

She turned away from the sites, and, taking Michael's hand in hers, she walked with him back to the car.

Years later, Joanne had a daughter.

Cho Chang.

* * *

Another A/N: I realize that Cho and Harry's ages do not match up to the book...but perhaps another story will be coming to explain my reasoning...? Who knows...But I am aware of this... 


End file.
